


The Fic in Which Nico Cosplays as Marshall Lee and Will is Finn the Human

by heleners



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, i love it, someone make fanart of this, this is so fucking dorky and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heleners/pseuds/heleners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is so fucking stupid please read</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fic in Which Nico Cosplays as Marshall Lee and Will is Finn the Human

It was October 25th, Nico’s head was in Will’s lap, and Will was leaning against the Hades’ cabin’s cold walls. 

This year, Chiron announced that during the school months, the demigods remaining at Camp Half Blood would be celebrating Halloween. And that encouraged like, everyone to stay. 

Everyone except Nico.

Surprisingly, Nico hates Halloween. Everyone fucking bothered him about stupid Halloween. All anyone said was:

 

“Hey, Nico! Look, it’s your holiday!”

 

and:

 

“Nico, you doing anything special?” 

 

Nico even heard his all time favorite! Someone from the Aphrodite cabin said: 

 

“Nico! Seems like you don’t have to change at all for Halloween!” 

 

He fucking hated it.

 

But Will was ecstatic. 

 

Which fucking sucked, because guess what? Now Will totally wants him to stay.  
And all Will did was whine, and complain, and constantly repeat:

 

“Nico, please stay for Halloween.”

 

And he said it, all the fucking time, every goddamn morning, every time Will saw him, and Nico was going to fucking explode, so Nico had to fucking stay.

 

And now its October 25th, and Nico’s head is in Will’s lap, and Will is leaning against the Hades’ cabin’s cold walls. 

 

Will is playing with Nico’s hair. Nico sighed once he thought about the dreaded holiday that was to come in six days.

 

“Will, Halloween is in six days.”

 

Will smiled. He's still playing with Nico’s jet black and soft silky hair.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Nico looked up at Will’s blissful face, and he proceeded to look at him with a cold stare. Nico rolled his eyes, because fuck. They didn’t have costumes yet.

 

“And like-“ 

 

Nico paused. Wills face still looked stupid and he was still playing with his hair, which he liked, but Will needed to stop being so laid back and worry with Nico about the dreaded holiday that’s in six. Whole. Days.

 

“-it’s not like we totally don’t have costumes, or anything.”

 

Will shrugged, then he had a huge weird stupid dorky grin on his face, and finally looked Nico in his eyes.

 

“Lets think of some, then!”

 

And so they did.

 

Will first wanted to piss off his dad and stereotypically dress up as Apollo, but Will then had another idea, which involved Will stereotypically dressing up as Nico’s dad, and Nico is like dude? No? It’s not like Nico’s dad is the ruler of the Underworld, or anything. It’s not like Nico’s dad is one of The Big Three, and it’s not like Nico’s dad can totally kill Will and the whole entire camp in like a second. And so Will is like fine, okay, and Will came up with another semi-idea. 

 

“Think of any shows that you like.”

 

And Will knows for a fact that Nico secretly loves Adventure Time. And Nico is like, oh gods, please no. 

 

You see, Will always calls Nico nicknames. Like, “ray of darkness”, or “death boy”, stupid names like that. But then Will found out the Nico loves Adventure Time, and they watched it together in Will’s house, and Will looked into the fandom and found Marshall Lee and he was like holy shit! He looks like my boyfriend! Nico, look at this! It’s your twin! And so Will started calling Nico “Marshall” all the time, just when he wanted to annoy him, and so Will now brings up the idea about shows and Nico knows exactly where Will is going with this and Nico wants to just shrivel up into a corner and let Halloween pass, so he could not worry about it anymore. Nico wants to shadow travel right out of here, but he doesn’t want to do that to his excited boyfriend and because Nico is too nice, he doesn’t shadow travel. And the next dreaded thing Will says is:

 

“Dude. Dude, be fucking Marshall Lee. Please, or so help me gods. Nico! Nico it’s perfect!”

 

and Will is ecstatic, and Nico is like no. Nope, not happening. Not today, not tomorrow, not in six days.

 

But Will always gets what he wants, because he’s a stubborn little shit. And then Will says:

 

“and i’ll be Finn!” 

 

Nico can admit that thats cute as fuck. And Nico loves the idea, but he doesn’t show it. Nico rolls his eyes and is like:

 

“No.”

 

and Will’s like:

 

“Please. Please please please my little vampire, please!”

 

Will wraps his arms around Nico and drags him upright. Will gives Nico the grossest, best, tightest hug ever and he just repeats:

 

“Please. Please. Please. Please. Please!”

 

And so Nico finally agrees. And now Nico’s stuck being Nico the Vampire King for Halloween, and Will’s Will the Human. Nico says it sucks, the whole idea sucks. But it doesn’t. At all.

 

Nico is looking forward to taking the big, imaginary “Star Couple” trophy from Percy and Annabeth this Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make another one shot following this during actual halloween and when they actually get their costumes. or maybe I'll write how they get their costumes, and they're literally shopping for them at actual fucking shops. This is going to be amazing bye


End file.
